Sangre y lujuria en los eslabones sin cadena
by HimekoAoi
Summary: Beatrice, vive sola en su mansión. Sus únicas compañías son, Kana, su gato, y Nero, su fiel mayordomo. Todo parece seguir su curso hasta que se ve obligada a estrechar lazos con su primo, Ciel, Ciel Phantomhive, y su mayordomo, Sebastian Michaelis, junto a los cuales descubrirá, que ella no es tan extraña y diferente como creía.
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO

Una gota ha caído sobre la mejilla derecha de Beatrice, que atraviesa sigilosamente el porche hasta entrar en su casa mientras empieza a llover suavemente. La puerta se cierra, con llave.

Su gato, Kana, la observa desde el sofá del salón, tumbado y moviendo la cola lentamente, de un lado hacia otro. Los ojos de Kana, le siguen como círculos dorados por la, en ese momento, oscura estancia, hasta ver que su ama se sienta en su lado.

Los dedos de Beatrice, se pierden entre el negro pelaje de Kana, que empieza a ronronear y se estira, desentumeciéndose.

Con una sonrisa, las pupilas de Beatrice viajan desde los ojos de su gato hasta que se pierden a través de un gran ventanal.

Se levanta ágilmente, dirigiéndose hacia allí, con pasos cortos y lentos, intentando no hacer ruido para poder escuchar el sonido del agua caer, y corre la gran cortina roja aterciopelada que cubría parte del salón, para dejar al descubierto la enorme vidriera a través de la cual se puede observar el jardín y el porche. Sin embargo, las gotas de lluvia y el vaho hacen algo más difícil poder divisar el exterior.

Con la mano en un puño, Beatrice limpia el vaho para ayudarse a ver un poco mejor lo que está pasando ahí afuera. Todo se ve mojado, las plantas del jardín están cubiertas de gotas de lluvia y puede olerse ya la tierra mojada. Mira hacia el cielo, sólo gris. Sus ojos van bajando hasta que se encuentran con un rastro de humo. Alguien tiene ya la chimenea encendida. Mira hacia el porche para llevarse una grata sorpresa.

Se gira y mira a Kana, y tras soltar una leve risa...

"_Mira, Kana, ya han vuelto las golondrinas, pronto llegará el invierno."_

_-Beatrice-_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1(Beatrice) : En quien más confío.**

Aquel año empezó a nevar a mediados de noviembre, el día dieciocho, para ser exactos. Recuerdo que,hasta Kana, con ese inmenso pelaje negro, tenía frío,y esa madrugada subió de los pies de mi cama para que le hiciera sitio bajo los edredones de pluma. Podía sentir como me acariciaba las manos con su cabeza, y se tumbaba en mi costado izquierdo. Le acaricié hasta que ambos nos quedamos dormidos, hacia las diez y media.

A la mañana siguiente, a las ocho y media, ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos, escuché como tocaban a la puerta de mi habitación. Cuatro golpes secos, pero no muy fuertes:

-My Lady, ¿tengo permiso para entrar? -Su voz sonaba dulce, como siempre.- Le traigo su desayuno preferido.

Tras darle permiso, entró en la estancia con una bandeja de plata, y, en ella, un bizcocho de frambuesas y arándanos, acompañado de una taza de té rojo. Todo tenía una pinta increíble, y una sublime presentación, como era de esperar de él.

Él, era Nero, mi fiel mayordomo y sirviente, quien había estado cinco años conmigo y mi madre hasta que, ésta nos abandonó.

Mi madre heredó esta mansión de mis abuelos maternos, según ella me había contado, y al haber heredado también una suma muy importante de bienes, se podía permitir todo tipo de lujos, entre los cuales estaba el tener un sirviente.

Yo jamás conocí a mis abuelos, a ninguno de ellos, tanto maternos como paternos, por tanto no sé si lo que me contaba mi madre era cierto. Al igual, no sé nada de mi padre biológico, simplemente es algo que Cornellia, mi madre, ha guardado en secreto todos estos años.

Se le ofreció a Nero la posibilidad de ir con ella o quedarse conmigo y cuidarme. Jamás entendí el por qué Nero decidió no dejarme sola, pero es algo por lo que siempre le estaré sumamente agradecida...Él siempre me había tratado como si fuese una hija, a pesar de que sólo era tres años mayor que yo.

Nero empezó a trabajar para nuestra familia cuando yo tenía trece años, y él dieciséis, y los motivos por los cuales llegó a nosotros tampoco están muy claros, por lo que no podría hablar con certeza sobre ello.

-My Lady, ¿se encuentra bien?- su voz resonó en toda la habitación rebotando en mis tímpanos.- ¿Acaso no le gusta el desayuno que le he preparado?

-¡Por supuesto que me gusta!- en ese momento salí del trance.- ¡Sabes que me encanta tu bizcocho de frambuesas y arándanos, y también como haces el té!- Mi mano temblaba sosteniendo la taza algo nerviosa-.

Su brillante sonrisa relucía con los rayos de sol que atravesaban el ventanal de mi cuarto. En ese momento me di cuenta, ¿acaso había dormido con las cortinas abiertas toda la noche?

-He abierto yo las ventanas y corrido las cortinas, My Lady, -respondió al ver mi cara de asombro observando la gran vidriera.- Como la vi tan absorta en sus pensamientos, aproveché para eso y para cambiar las flores del jarrón de su tocador.

Nero es tan... perfecto. No sabría decir si ese es el adjetivo correcto para describirle, pero lo hace todo bien. Y su presencia es excelente, tanto su aspecto y su olor como su forma de comportarse, su educación y modales, su puntualidad, incluso su empatía. Sin duda es alguien hecho para el trabajo que desempeña.

-Hoy tiene mucho que hacer, My Lady. De diez a once, su clase de piano, de once y media a una, su clase de Inglés, a la una y media, la comida... -debido a lo aburrido del monólogo, dejé de escuchar en algún momento, el cual no recuerdo.-

Nero es una persona muy estricta quizás es el único defecto que podría encontrarle, pero aún así, no me molesta. Sé que lo hace por mi propio bien. Nunca me he quejado de él, de todos modos, no tengo padre, así que quizás es por eso que de vez en cuando, me gusta que se comporten así conmigo.

-Por cierto, ha llegado una carta para usted. Vino por correspondencia urgente. -Tendió su mano para dármela-.

-Este sello de cera... -balbuceé tartamudeando-.

- Es de su primo Ciel, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- susurró lentamente- ¿O... acaso me equivoco?-su semblante mostró un gesto de tristeza-.

Nero sabía que la relación con el resto de la familia Phantomhive no era precisamente la mejor desde que mi padre nos abandonó. La familia Phantomhive, culpaba a Cornellia de haber mantenido una relación con mi padre clandestinamente y, naturalmente de haberme tenido a mi, sin haberse casado. Sin embargo, mi primo Ciel era muy pequeño, y jamás le explicaron la razón por la cual nunca le dejaron relacionarse conmigo.

Cornellia era la hermana de Vincent, difunto padre de Ciel.

Vincent se veía forzado a relacionarse con nosotros por petición de mis abuelos, sin embargo, en cuanto estos fallecieron, mi tío decidió romper lazos con nosotros ya que, tampoco aceptó que mis abuelos le dejaran la mitad de la herencia a Cornellia.

No sabía el motivo por el cual mi primo sabía siquiera de mi existencia. Estaba más que segura de que Ciel nunca había oído hablar sobre mí . Aunque era más desconcertante pensar el motivo por el cual me escribía.

Mis manos temblorosas, no pudieron abrir la carta, por ese mismo motivo, se la entregué a Nero para que me la leyera.

_Ciel Phantomhive_

_Mansión Phantomhive_

_ London, England_

_ 28 de Noviembre de 1888_

_Estimada Lady Beatrice:_

_Te escribo para comunicarte que acabo de recibir testimonio de nuestro parentesco y, como miembro de los Phantomhive, nada me complacería más que estrechar los lazos entre nosotros. Estás cordialmente invitada a mi mansión._

_Att: Ciel Phantomhive_

-Entonces, ¿le preparo el equipaje?- sonrió dulcemente doblando la carta y guardándola en su sobre-.

-Me temo que sí - dije tras asentir con la cabeza-.

A las 7 en punto, justo después de la cena, Nero subió mi equipaje al carro que nos llevaría a Londres esa misma noche.

-Siento que me olvido de algo... -dije en voz baja con rostro pensativo-.

Nero no dijo nada, se paró unos instantes a pensar, y al final sonriendo de forma traviesa y divertida me miró con sus hermosos ojos caramelo y dijo:

-No se preocupe, My Lady, "ese asunto" ya está resuelto, usted no ha de preocuparse por nada- cerró sus ojos sonriendo aun. No sabía a qué se refería con "ese asunto", ciertamente, no tenía la menor idea de lo que hablaba-.

-P-pero... ¿a qué t..? - no me dejó terminar. Puso su dedo índice en mis labios, presionandolos suavemente, como gesto de silencio-.

-Shhh, My Lady, ¿acaso usted no sabe que la curiosidad mató al gato?- seguía sonriendo-. Vamos, suba al carro y trate de dormir un poco. El camino es largo, llegaremos a las 6 de la mañana.

Le hice caso y me despreocupé totalmente de todo. Nero me ayudó a subir al carro, donde me había preparado unas mantas y unas almohadas para que durmiera durante el trayecto.


End file.
